A New Samurai Beginning Part One
A New Samurai Beginning Part One is the first part of the series premiere of Power Rangers: Samurai. Next: A New Samurai Beginning Part Two Plot When an Ancient Evil has awaken from its slumber its up to a new team of heroes to defend the Earth from the forces of Evil, led by Sarah Shiba, Kyle, Will, Amanda, and Kelly are chosen to defend the planet from the forces of evil as the Power Rangers: Samurai. Story At the Shiba house Sarah is training with a wooden sword by herself while her friends are at school, when her mother walks out of the house and looks at her daughter. "You're always training Sarah, I mean it's been years since your uncle and his friends defeated Master Xandred and he's not been heard from since so take a break get a shower and go join your friends at school," Lauren says as she looks at her daughter Sarah. She puts the wooden sword on the stand and goes into the house to shower and change for school, as Lauren looks at the sky and smiles as she thinks. "Father what can I do with her she's like my brother training and not taking a day off," Lauren says as she looks at the sky for answers from her father. Sarah comes out in blue jeans and red T-shirt and a jacket and her backpack and she looks at her mother and hugs her and leaves for school. "I'm happy that you're going to get out of this house and going to school," Lauren says as she looks at her daughter and hugs her as well and sends her off to school. Sarah nods and leaves for school. Deep in China at an ancient temple an ancient seal of the Evil Mistress Mishara Kendar and her minions the temple shakes as the Samurai Sealing Symbol that was used to seal her is fading off the rock, as dark energy is being expelled from the seal in another room. A Shaolin Monk is mediating when he opens his eyes sensing the dark energy he heads slowly over to where it was coming from and sees that the Mistress Mishara Kendar and her minions, have been released from their seals as she's shaking the pieces of rock off her shoulders and hair she turns to face her minions. "Alright my minions let's rule this world and bring back what was mine before I was sealed in that tomb," Kendar says looking at her minions, the monk is watching Kendar is talking to her minions he slowly backs up without making noise but he bumps into a Shinboi Warrior and five of them surround him and he is taken before Kendar and forced to bow before her. "One of the Monks who sealed me away," Mistress Kendar says as she looks at the Monk, "Well as you can see I've returned with a vengeance on this world and there's nothing anyone can do to stop me HAHAHAHAHAHAHA," Kendar says as she laughs along with her minions as the Monk looks on at what is happening and then Kendar motions for him to be taken to a cell. (Theme Song) Kelly, Will, Kyle, Amanda: Samurai forever! Sarah: Huh! -- Sarah. Kelly: Huh! -- Kelly. William: Huh! -- Will. Kyle: Huh! -- Kyle. Amanda: Huh! -- Amanda. (Later episodes:PaulHuh -- Paul!) Go Go Power Rangers! Go Go Power Rangers! Rangers Together! Samurai Forever! Go Go Power Rangers! Go Go Power Rangers! Rangers Together! Samurai Forever! Episode 1x01: A New Samurai Beginning Part One At the School Sarah meets up with her friends as they're surprised to see her finally out of the Shiba house, as William looks at her. "It's about time you got out of that house Sarah you've been in the training area practicing, and we were hoping we wouldn't had to drag you out of the house," Will says as he looks at her. Sarah smiles at him and the others. "Yeah mom had to get out of the house to school," Sarah says as she looks at him. The bell rings and they head into class. Meanwhile in the Ancient Temple now under the control of Queen Kendar as she's sitting on her throne chair she looks at her general. "General we must find away to restore what was once mine," Kendar says looking at him as she gets up from her throne chair and walks down the steps. "What do you suggest my queen," General Y'anar says looking at Queen Kendar as he's bowing before her. She smiles at his loyalty. "Send a monster to this city it was once attacked by the demons led by Queen Bansheera but her forces failed to take it over, now we're going to pick up where she left off and finally rule this world like we should of done along time ago before we were sealed by the five ancient guardians, Queen Kendar says as she looks at the General with a smile on her face. "I have just the monster to do just that my Queen," says General Y'anar as he gets up and shows the monster that he'll sent to attack the city and a dark warrior walks into view as he bows before Queen Kendar. "My Queen I'll set the stage for you to rule this world like you tried to do 3,000 years ago and I'll let nothing stand in my way cause if anyone does I'll cut them down with my sword," Sword Stalker says as he shows Kendar his skills with his sword and strikes a Shinobi Warrior down. Kendar smiles evilly as she's amazed by it. After school Sarah and her friends are hanging out at the mall the boys go to the arcade, while the girls are shopping for new clothes and shoes. Then they see that there's no one around the place, and regroups with the boys as they're looking for other people in the mall but can't find anyone around the place. Then they see several Warriors appear in front of them as they're back to back ready to defend their selves. "What the heck are they?" Will asked as he looks at the footsoldiers. Sarah looks at them. "Moogers," Sarah says as she looks at them. They attack the teens and they split up. At The Shiba House. “Ji is something wrong.” Lauren says as she looks at him. Mentor Ji looks at her. ”Lauren I senses that the nighlok’s have returned.” Ji says as she looks at her. Lauren looks shock to hear nighlock’s have returned. “Ji the scanners show Moogers at the mall.” Lauren says as she looks at him. Ji looks at her. ”Lauren do you think.” Ji says as he looks at her. ”Oh no Sarah Ji Get the samuraizers and we need to head to the mall now.” Lauren says as she looks at Ji. As Ji gets the samuraizers and went to the mall. at the mall the teens run for it when they realize they can't fight the Moogers. Characters Rangers Villains Monster Error Trivia Production Notes Category:Episode Category:Series premiere Category:Season Premiere Category:Dragonboy546